Texas nights
by Justine
Summary: R for language and sexual innuendo. L/M of course Logan's A sheriff & Marie's a preachers widow who comes to town to run the saloon. 7 is up and look who has some new threads!
1. Supper Time

Alright a good old fashioned western. For the people who are anxiously awaiting the next chapter to Central Perk it's in the works no flames please. I just had this lying around in the computer and decided to post. It's a sort of cross over between a book I read called _Long Texas Nights _and of course the X-men. So if you haven't read that book I recommend you do because it's good and if you're into supermarket romance novels like I am you will love it. So please don't sue Marvel or the author of that book I don't remember your name only your first which is like Lindsay or something. 

It's defiantly L/M territory people. the only combo you can do for X-men the Movie pairings. 

_March 13, 1867, New Haven Mississippi._

"Ms. Elder, since your late husband was the former reverend of this church we are allowing you to stay in the spare room in exchange for your help in the upkeep of the premises and the weeding of the cemetery." The new Minister of the First Baptist Church of New Haven Mississippi sternly informed Marie Beth Elder. Marie stared down nervously at her hands that were trying to bury themselves in the skirt of her plain black dress under the hard stare of Reverend Matheson. Her husband, the late Solomon Elder, had died peacefully in his sleep at the age of fifty. Marie only being twenty-four was a widow, the house that they had shared for only five months as husband and wife was owned by the church and was given to the new reverend. Her mother and her stern grandparents offered her, her old room back, but the mire thought of living with them again brought chills to her arms. She married the fifty-year-old man to get away from the abuse only to find herself in a new hell. So, when he died she took it as a blessing. Weeding gravestones and polishing the organ was a small price to pay to get away from them. "Th-thank you Reverend." She stammered. The Reverend snorted and turned to go into his office. "Well might as well get settled in." Marie said picking up her small trunk and  hatbox with four small holes cut in the top. Inside lay a small black kitten with blue eyes and white paws. She had found the cat on her way to the church and took pity on its skin and bones little body. She opened the door to where she would be living and heaved a great sigh. The small room was about seven by ten feet and old boxes and cobwebs cluttered the place, the dust stung her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks, it reminded her of a cell. "Home sweet home."

_ April 23, 1867 Hazard, Texas. _

            "Wolf! Wolf, you yellow bellied snake get on out here! I'm calling you out!"  Sheriff Logan Wolf heard those slurred words from where he was seated at a stool at the saloon's bar. 

" It's Pete sheriff, he's ornery because I cut him off. I could never break it to drunks like Charles could." Kitty said from the window.

"Yeah well when he was still livin' I wasn't half as busy as I am now. Don't worry I'll take care of it." Logan said downing his drink and settling his hat on top of his dark hair. He then sauntered out the batwing doors on to the dusty main road that ran through the middle of town. Pete was at the other end.

"Finally decide to show up eh, sheriff? I almost thought the fastest gun in the west was a chicken."

"No I was finishing my supper, it seems that when anyone wants to commit suicide they do it during my dinner hour. Pete why don't you go on home and maybe if you ask real nice like your wife will let you in the house." Logan said walking up to Pete really slow.

"You keep my wife outta this sheriff. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't doing her like half the gals in this town." Now only part of what Pete said was true, it was a known fact that the sheriff appreciated a pretty face and acted on this fact. But he wasn't "doing" half of the towns population. He had standards; married, old, ugly, or involved he didn't touch them. He was a no muss no fuss kinda guy and everyone knew it. He had continued to walk up to Pete and was about five feet away.

"Pete you know I don't waste my time with married women. Too many people get involved. The only reason you and Ellie ain't together is cause you're a violent drunk and you think it's okay to hit a woman with five older brothers who love their baby sister." Logan drawled recalling the night Ellie had come to the jail wailing like a baby. He had noticed the black eye and assumed that she wanted protection from Pete only find out that the Nelson brothers had dropped by for supper and walked in on one of her and Pete's "discussions". Well they decided to have a discussion on Petey boy's head and Logan had to go over there and rescue Pete just to throw him in jail for abuse. He let the brothers go because Hazard only had one jail cell and Logan wanted to go home and sleep. He didn't think it was a bright idea to lock them up together with just Bobby watching them over night. Well, about this time Pete was tired of talking he drew his gun and pointed it at the sheriff. But his reflexes dulled by whiskey weren't fast enough to pull the trigger before Logan yanked his arm up and delivered an upper cut to his soft belly. About that time Bobby came running out of the jail house struggling to pull his gun out of the holster.

"I'm here sheriff!"

"You're a little late Bobby, take Pete to the cell and let him sleep it off."

"Sure thing Sheriff." He said still yanking out the gun. Logan reached over popped the button and handed him the gun.

"Thanks. Come on Pete, how many times have I tried to tell you don't mess with the sheriff before he has his supper? It's just rude, the man hardly has time for himself these days…" Bobby lectured dragging him to the jail house.

Now maybe I'll have time to finish dinner Logan thought just as he sat down, Scott Summers, the town lawyer walked in a sat next to him.

"No go away, Scott I have to eat. I haven't eaten in three days."

"I have great news Logan," he began until he noticed Kitty standing in front of him.

"Hi there Mr. Summers can I get you anything?" she said smiling and holding her tray to her. Logan rolled his eyes and began quickly shoving food into his mouth, thankful Kitty was providing enough distraction for Scott so he could finish dinner.

"Um, some ginger ale would be nice."

"Pansy," Logan muttered, wiping his mouth.

"Sure thing," she said turning and bumping into Jubilee.

"Kitty you are so lucky I wasn't carrying a tray of drinks." She said annoyed.

"Sorry," she mumbled blushing crimson and hurrying to get the drink.

"I don't know why you just don't it over with and ask her out." Logan said motioning for Jubilee to fill up his glass.

"Who Kitty? No she wouldn't want to be courted by me. She's beautiful and…I'm nothing but a book worm, have been since I was a kid. Well anyway I was going through Charles's records."

"He's only been gone for three days!" Logan exclaimed. The girls brought their drinks and set them down I front of them and lingered to catch the rest of the conversation.

"I know Logan, but it had to be done. Remember how he'd always talk about his daughter and how beautiful she was and what not."

"Yeah," The girls and Logan said 

"And we all thought she was dead? On account we never saw her?"

"Yeah," they chorused again 

"Well she ain't. Charles and his wife separated when she was about one. He loved them both but his wife's parents where real strict and never approved of him. Eventually, she couldn't stand the fact that her parents had cut her off and went home taking Marie with her. That's his daughters name by the way. Well, Charles has always kept tabs on her but has never contacted her. Why? I have no idea so don't ask, I read Charles's journal and it seems as though she doesn't even know about him. But he knew about her. About nine months ago she married the town preacher."

"Wait she's a preacher's wife?" Jubilee asked in disbelief 

"No she's a preachers widow, he died about a three months ago. Now get this, the church owned the house they shared, so when they got a new preacher the threw her out. Well not completely I suppose she is now living in an old storage closet they turned into a spare room. And in exchange for that they got her weeding the cemetery and polishing the pews. Well when Charles learned about this he threw a fit. He was scheduled to leave for New Haven the day after he died."

"All right, this has been very entertaining but, what does this have to do with anything?" Kitty said confused

"Everything Marie Beth Elder is the sole beneficiary to Charles Xavier's estate. He left her everything, his money, the saloon, the property it stands on, even the ranch you were renting from Charles, Logan."

"Well she's going to sell everything and I going to be out of a job, I'm going to have to…" Jubes began

"No, wait, wait, there a clause. Marie has to run the saloon for one year before she can sell or do anything to the rest of Charles's estate. She even has to live above the saloon in Charles's old apartment. So Kitty, Jubilee I want you to go up there and make it fit for a lady. In her currant condition I think she's going to jump at a chance like this."

" Wait let me get this straight," Logan, said "This woman who is no doubt a bible thumper, is going to run this saloon?"

"There's nothing wrong with being religious Logan." Scott said.

"Well, hell, Scott no one said anything about that. Just look at this place!" Jubilee exclaimed motioning to the painting's of naked women that covered the walls, the hoards of men playing poker and drinking whiskey and beer. 

"You dirty cheating son of a bitch!" Screamed one man standing up and over turning the table of cards. A barroom brawl broke out, the sheriff fired the gun into the air covering them with plaster, and hushing the crowd.

"Oh yeah she's gonna fit right in." Kitty said reaching for Logan's whiskey and downing the contents.

So what do you think should I continue? Let me know review please?


	2. The arrival

Marie knelt down at the grave she always dreaded weeding. Solomon Elders, her dearly departed husband. Ha! When she had married him she saw an escape from the manipulations of her mother and grandparents. If only she asked what happened to his first two wives who both mysteriously fell down the stairs and died. The night he died she lay stiff on her side of the bed waiting for him to crawl on top of her so it could be over with and she could sleep. For an hour she waited, still nothing. He couldn't be asleep she could not hear him snoring; in fact as she listened closely she could not hear the faintest sound of breathing. Later that night the doctor pronounced him dead. It took all her strength not to smile and shout like she had before she married the abusive old man. But she contained it. Burying her face in her handkerchief, so they could at least think she truly mourned her husband. And to the outside world she did. Wearing only black, staying at home when there was a church social, and taking flowers to the gravestone. Two nights after the funeral she started to have horrible nightmares. It was always the same; Solomon, decaying and covered in dirt dragging her through the cemetery and trying to throw her in his empty grave. So she never stayed long at his grave for fear of him reaching up and bringing her down to Hell. Marie wasn't crazy; she knew this would never happen, but just to be safe she kept her distance.

            Someone grabbed her shoulder and Marie screamed like the devil himself and just touched her. Poor Scott jumped back and fell backwards over a tombstone of a freshly covered grave, getting his neat three-piece gray suit covered in dirt.

"Oh my gracious, I'm so sorry mister. Let me help you. I'm so sorry, ya startled me, I didn't hear you come up and…"

"It's quite alright," Scott said with a kind smile, he stood up and started to brush himself off. "I should have known better than to sneak up on some one in a cemetery. My name is Scott Summers, and you are" He said already knowing the answer. 

"Marie Beth Elders," she said extending her hand, they shook and stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Well, um I have to get back to weeding so… have a nice day." She said turning.

"Wait Ms. Elders. I'm an attorney and I have some legal matters concerning your father."

"My father? What does he want after all these years?" she said with a surprised but hopeful look on her face.

"He's dead." 

"Oh" Marie said looking down quickly to cover the swell of tears. 

Oh good one Scottie boy, think you could have been any more blunt? Scott thought mentally kicking himself. She was an attractive girl. But it did look like she had dealt with bad news on more than one occasion. Her light brown hair was pulled back from her face in a low bun riding the back of her neck and sun bleached blonde tendrils brushed her heart shaped face, they were so pale they almost looked white. She had big clear green eyes that were hidden beneath spectacles, not unlike his own. Her skin was creamy and flawless, only a few light freckles dotted the bridge of her nose from the sun no doubt. And she was draped in black material that was supposed to be a dress. 

"Oh lord ma'am I'm sorry," He said handing her the handkerchief Kitty had given him with his initials S.S embroidered in red.

"I don't know why I'm crying, it's not like I even remember the man… I guess though," she said wiping away her tears, "I always thought there would be time to meet him and try to start to get to know each other."

"That's perfectly understandable." He said patting her hand.

"You said there were legal matters?" 

"Ah, yes. I have a copy of his will here."

"Will? Did he leave me something?"

"Yep he left you everything."

"Everything?" She said stunned

"Yep," he said grinning and handing her the paperwork. "A fully operating ranch, stock, land, oh… and a saloon." He told her as she squinted at the documents. Finally with a sigh she took off her glasses and perched them on top of her head.

"Where exactly is Hazard, Texas?"

"Right in the heart of the state."

"Well, this is all very nice Mr. Summers, but I can't do it." She said handing him the will bending quickly, getting her supplies and walking towards the church. Scott stood there dumb for a second then ran and caught up with her.

"Wait! Do you know what you're saying?" he said walking briskly alongside of her.

"That will said I'd have to live in and operate a saloon called the Bumblebee,"

"Tumbleweed."

"The Tumbleweed, for one year! I don't know anything about saloons. And what in heaven's name is a tumbleweed?"

"Well it's like hay…"

"I don't care," she said entering the church undeterred Scott followed her. "Sell it and give the money to charity." She opened the door to her room

"Would that be in cash or money order?" He said putting his foot in the door and entering

"Funny," she bent and scooped up Miss Rogue, the cat, off her small cot and sat down. With just he two of them the room was quickly becoming claustrophobic.

"Listen, it would not be like you are alone Ms. Elders. It's a really small town. Everyone is everyone's best friend. There are two girls who serve drinks and are really nice. There is a piano player, Kurt, and I just hired a janitor Chad. Between that and the sheriff and I stopping by quite often you will never have a moment to yourself."

"And after one year I could live at the ranch?" She said stroking the kitten's ears.

"Well, the sheriff is renting it now, but in one years time he will either be dead, or he could rent the apartment you will be living in. So yeah."

"Dead within the year? Is he old or sick?"

"Uh no, you see he's the fastest gun in the west and well, a lot of men want to be the fastest and you can only do that when you kill the fastest. So he's kept pretty busy."

Marie took a look at her surroundings sighed a very heavy sigh and said

"When do we leave?"

            Logan rode passed the cemetery on his way home from the jailhouse that night, in the twilight he could see the silhouette of Charles Xavier's tombstone. Just shipped in from Dallas. He smiled when he remembered the night he decided to just pass through Hazard. Back then he was a wanderer a drifter. He went in The Tumbleweed for a drink and was approached by Charles. He had a reputation so most people didn't want him in their establishments, but he would stare at them with his eyebrow cocked until they lost their nerve. But Charles didn't ask him to leave. He sat right next to him and just started chatting away as if the had been best friends for life. Hours went by, glasses were emptied, and he laughed long and hard at Charles's jokes, something Logan forgot he knew how to do. So his passing threw turned in to 'I'm just here for a few days' on the third day everyone in town knew him, respected him, and truly liked him. On the fifth someone challenged Logan to a show down. The man, Ernie, was like Logan just passing through. He caught wind that the fastest gun in the west was staying in town and decided to have some fun. Well, poor Ernie turned out to be the second fastest gun in the west. Logan stood there in the dusty rode for a second before returning his gun to the holster. The whole town had showed up to watch the event. Time to get going. Logan thought, as the silence became deafening. He turned and saw Charles briskly walking out to the where he stood. Without a word Charles handed him the gold piece of tin that was now pinned to his vest. When Logan accepted it the crowd broke out in cheers and whoops. So he had been the sheriff for two years this June. That was enough to last him a lifetime. The town was safer then it had been in years, every now and then there was family disputes and petty arguments. Being the fastest already had some men in an uproar, but being the fastest and the greatest sheriff of the west really irked people. But he promised Charles, and until he felt sure his promise was met he couldn't quit. 

            The coach was speeding through the desert at an alarmingly fast speed, or so it seem to Marie as it went over a bump and her head rammed against the ceiling for what it seem the hundredth time that day. A very disgruntled Miss. Rogue had her claws dug into the seat and hissed every time they turned or went over a bump. Scott was trying desperately to keep a straight face as he watched the pair hiss in unison as they went over yet another bump. One out of pain because her hatpin just dug into her scalp, one out of pain because her mistress had just landed on her tail.

"Don't worry ladies were almost to your new home."

"Thank the Lord." Marie said. 

When they reached the town they couldn't be let off in front of the saloon because there was a showdown blocking the way.

"Looks like Logan has made a new friend." Scott said as they looked through the small window.

"So you're the lean mean sheriff that has everyone all in a ruckus. Hell, you don't look that tough to me." The man said his hand wandering dangerously close to his gun 

"Listen bub, it ain't got to be this way. Just pass on through and maybe with a little luck, and if you don't piss off anyone else you'll live to see the sunset." Logan said his hand too, over his gun

"Shut the fuck up you pansy ass son of a bitch." The man said his face getting red

"Alright don't say I didn't try to warn you. By the way fella, what's your name?"

"Gilbert Owens!" He yelled as he pulled his gun. Even though he started a good two seconds early Logan fired the first and only shot. Gilbert fell to the ground in a heap. Three men with a wheelbarrow came and picked him up.

"Good shot Wolf! Ya got 'em right in between the eyes." Logan flicked a coin at the men before entering the Jailhouse 

"Make sure the poor bastard is properly buried."

Scott glanced over at Marie who seemed to me drained of all blood.

"Ms. Elders?"

"I'm fine just a little motion sick is all."

"We're not moving."

"We aren't?"

"I'll get your bags."

They were now in front of the saloon and Scott was helping the driver unpack the bags from the top of the coach. Marie was walking up the steps when the batwing doors flew open and a small mob of people flooded out Marie was knocked on her back and her skirt went up to show her legs to the knee to who ever wanted a look. And apparently everyone did.

"My apologies ma'am I guess I was in kind of a hurry to see our new boss." A man said reaching down grabbing her hands and hauling her to her feet.

"Well I had expected to drop in and say hello, but good Lord." She said trying to laugh while her cheeks burned from embarrassment. They all laughed and helped her dust off her dress. Then they ushered her in and started introducing themselves. Her two barmaids were Jubilee a pretty Asian girl and Kitty a petite blonde. The man who had knocked her down was the piano player Kurt, and a man with a beat up hat and beard was Chad. Marie told them a little about herself and asked them questions. Then she went upstairs to change into a plain black dress. It was too hot for petticoats she decided, plus she was going to be working up a sweat anyway from all the cleaning the saloon was badly in need of. The girls had to sleep or they would be dead on their feet tonight Marie thought so they got out of any cleaning. She sent Kurt out to get the order of liquor that was arriving by coach (even though Marie had some serious feeling about selling alcohol) Then she wrote up a list of things they would be needing from the general store and gave it to Chad.

" This is a list of items we need for the saloon. On the back is a list of chores for you to do when you get back."

"Ya mean I got chores?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Hell no, do they have to be done every damn day?"

"Yes and while were on the subject of what you do every day. Please watch the swearing around me. I know that this is a saloon and it's normal for you but when it's you talking to me please refrain from doing it."

"Well I'll sure as hell try." He said walking out the door

"Thanks." Marie looked around the now empty saloon. She noticed the huge mirror that covered the wall behind the bar. It was filthy; she rolled up her sleeves, tied a towel around her waist, took off her shoes, and went to work perched on top of a stool.

Logan's eyes gleamed in appreciation as the woman reached up to clean the top of the mirror. He was just walking by when he noticed the doors propped open. Usually they were locked up until dusk. He entered to see this and leaned against the door jam. Her breasts pressed against the glass and his gaze dropped to were a towel was knotted low on her waist, just over a shapely rear. When she stretch just so it showed a flashed of a creamy leg. Logan shifted his weight and she saw him in the mirror. Startled, she lost her balance, her hands slid across the smooth clean glass, she tensed waiting to hit the ground for the second time within the hour but she never did. She felt strong arms holding her and when she opened her eyes she saw the most beautiful man she had ever laid her eyes on. 

"You alright?" Beautiful asked setting her to her feet

"Uh huh." She stuttered "I-I'm Marie Beth Elders, Charles Xavier's daughter." She held out her hand and Logan shook it.

 Logan stared at her, did Scott say she was a widow? Or could it have been old maid? Well, she'd fit both parts. Her hair was plastered to her head with loose strains hanging over her face. Her eyes were big and very pretty but were covered by spectacles. She was wearing a shapeless black dress that hung on her, he almost demanded her to turn around so he could see if it was the same woman. Logan would be his whole life's savings that she had a cat. Marie took his close scrutiny for about a minute before finally asking

"Do you have a name mister?"

"Sheriff Logan Wolf ma'am"

"Very nice to meet you sheriff. Wait you're the sheriff?" 

"Yeah," he gestured to the badge on his vest, did she have a hearing problem too?

"You were one of the men in the gunfight earlier today weren't you?"

"Well it wasn't really a fight I was the only one who got off a shot, but yeah." He said 

"Does that happen often?" she asked, shocked a the casual tone in his voice

 "Anytime I can't talk the son of a bitch out of it."

"Don't you belive in the golden rule?"

"The what?"

" 'Do unto others as they would have done unto you' " she said a little annoyed

"Well hell, he would have done unto me what I did unto him but I just did it first." Logan said laughter in his voice

"I suppose that's true," she said a little embarrassed, luckily for her Chad and Kurt walked in.

"I got the whiskey Marie."

"Hey Marie I got the broom, now just tell me how to use it."

"Well I can see you have a lot on your hands, I'll be by later tonight, see you then Widow Woman." Logan said walking out the door.


	3. Widow Woman

Okay, sorry about the delay! Hey that rhymes! Ah, I need sleep. I'm home sick with the flu so I had a chance to bang this puppy out. Also I found the book it's based on. It's called _Long Texas Nights._ And it's by Lindsay Hanks. I LOVE THIS BOOK! I've read it so much that it fell apart. Which is why I couldn't find the damn thing. Any way if you don't have the book go to your nearest Dollar General Store and buy it! Seriously it's only a buck! Don't waste that on a long distance phone call.        

_WIDOW WOMAN!_ Marie fumed as she took one final look around the saloon, which was gleaming with cleanliness, how dare he call me widow woman? Then she noticed big white sheets covering squares on the walls. 

"Kurt? What are those white sheets covering?" She asked puzzled. 

"Uh, um…well," Kurt began turning red then he noticed Jubilee and Kitty walking down the stairs. "Jubilee can tell you, I have to start warming up." He said and dashed over to the piano. 

"Jubilee what are those sheets covering?" Marie asked again.

"Oh they're just covering…"

"Paintings!" Kitty interrupted

"Oh how nice this place could use some color." Marie said reaching for the sheet but Jubilee flung herself in between Marie and the wall.

"Trust me, you do not want to pull this off."

"Why?"

"Well, um because, because, Kitty tell her why she doesn't want these exposed."

"They're real ugly."

"Ugly?"

"Yeah," The girls chimed 

"Hideous."

"Right, they belong in the fire bin." Jubes agreed

"Well why don't you let me be the judge of that." Marie said kindly

"Ooookay we tried to warn you." Jubilee said putting her hands up in defeat and moving to stand next to Kitty. Marie chuckled and pulled the sheet off the wall. What met her eyes nearly made her knees buckle. A large painting of a gloriously naked woman nearly covered one entire wall, on the frame was a name plate, it read Moira. Marie was stunned speechless.

"We told you." Kitty said

"We were going to have them taken away before you came but we didn't have the time." 

"No, no it's quite alright. Don't worry. Would you two go and started taking the chairs down it's almost opening time and I'm not ready." Marie said as she walked up stairs to her apartment.

            Thirty minutes later she had changed into a clean dress and washed up. She looked at herself in the mirror. The black dress made her look washed out and pale. Would he hair look better down and gathered in the back with a ribbon, the way Kitty had worn hers this morning? Taking out her pins she let the dull mass of hair flow down her back. Picking up her brush she drew it through the unruly waves, curlier than usual because of the hot balmy weather. The more she brushed the frizzier it became. Giving up, she coiled it into the usual wad at the back of her neck. Taking off her glasses, she leaned close to the mirror and pinched her cheeks to add color to their pale expanse. Next, she raked her teeth across her lips to redden them. There much better, she thought, slipping her glasses back on her nose  

            After rubbing Miss. Rogue's soft belly, Marie left her room. Only the Power Above could hear the frightened words that half rose to her lips as she gazed over the balcony at the raucous crowed celebrating beneath her.

            Jubilee saw Marie at the top of the stairs first, and then Kitty. One pair of eyes followed another, wondering what held other's attention. Little by little, the din diminished as the boisterous chattering stilled, dealers stopped shuffling the cards, and the music ended in the middle of a song. Everyone suddenly was staring up at her, waiting. Her muscles suddenly went limp; she clutched the banister to support herself. Trying to gain her composure, she took a deep breath, almost coughing as a thick cloud of tobacco smoke filled her lungs. After exhaling slowly, her mouth slightly trembled as she smiled down to the crowd. 

            Squinting, she scanned the room of unfamiliar faces until she settled on the man at the foot of the stairs. Her heart stampeded as her green eyes met a pair of steel-gray eyes. Logan Wolf leaned casually against the end of the bar, his long, muscled legs crossed at his ankles. A mocking smile curled one corner of his mouth and one black brow arched inquisitively as he studied her with keen curiosity. Was it a challenge she read in their dark depths? He thinks I'm a coward, she thought, licking her suddenly dry lips. Well, I'm not, her inner voice countered. Drawing from his strength, she focused her attention on Logan's silent encouragement. Squaring her shoulders and, she lifted her skirt and, with hard-won grace, began descending the stairway.

            As she neared the foot of the steps, the hem of her skirt caught on the toe of he shoe, tripping her. Her arm flailed the air as she tried  to grab the banister, hitting the rim of her glasses and sending them sailing from her head.

            Gripping her shoulders, Logan righted her, then gazed down into a red-faced, wide eyed Marie Elders. Behind them, roars of laughter shook the rafters. Logan watched her face turn from a deep red to a startling white. Swallowing rapidly, she quickly placed her hand over her mouth and spoke through her fingers.

"I've… I've…got to get out of here. I'm…I'm going…to be sick."

"Like hell you are," he countered with a whisper, lightly squeezing her shoulders. "Turn tail now, and you'll never be able to face them. Get a hold of yourself, Mrs. Elders," he ordered. 

            Panting with fright, she took a deep breath to calm herself, and stiffened her back. Logan watched her with tender regard. What a hellacious chore she had before her. As she steadied herself he could see the strength flowing into her, and for the first time, she reminded him of Charles Xavier. Stubborn to a fault. He could see the fire leap into her eyes and suddenly he knew she could handle any situation.

"Where are my glasses I need them." He looked down at her laughing a little

"Maybe not as badly as you think, you haven't squinted once since they came off."

"But I have to have them," she pleaded.

"Know what I think?"

"I don't have time for you to tell me what you think the whole room is staring at us."

"How would you know, if you can't see them?" he taunted "I think you wear glasses to hide behind, Mrs. Elders."

"I do not," She hissed

"Prove it. You have such pretty big green eyes, don't hide them behind those hideous spectacles." Until now, he hadn't noticed the golden highlights that tipped her long dark lashes.

            Marie swallowed deeply. "Oh, all right, I'll welcome my customers without them. Now are you satisfied?" 

"Very," he answered with a crooked grin. Logan repositioned himself at the bar as Marie slowly turned her head towards the sea of faces. She tried to recall the speech she had rehearsed time and again. All she could remember was the first line.

"G-g-ood" She licked her dry lips and tried again. "Good evening, welcome to the Tumbleweed."

Jubilee and Kitty nodded and gave her smiles of encouragement.

"In case you don't know, I'm Marie Beth Elders, Charles' Xavier's daughter. Though I never actually knew my father, I've been told he was one of the first citizens here in Hazard and helped develop the community. Those are hard shoes to fill. For some strange reason, he wanted me to try to fill them, and I intend to give it my best." She laughed uneasily, and looked at Logan for support. Unconcerned, he struck a match on the sole of his boot and touched it to his cigar. Facing the men again she saw the doubtful expressions as they looked form one to another. She could understand their reluctance to except her.

"I know I don't exactly match the descriptions for a saloon keeper," Murmurs swept through the room until suddenly it quieted and she saw their smiling faces. "But I promise you, you are no less shocked now than I was when Mr. Summers read me my fathers will. At any rate, I am here, and will do the best job I can. We have a fine staff here, and with their help, I know the saloon will run as smoothly as it always has. I'm only asking for you to give me a chance." She drew a deep breath , then sighed. "That's all I have to say, so please go ahead and enjoy yourselves."

            Shock and disbelief coursed through her when they started to clap and cheer. Marie beamed. They were accepting her; they would wade through her inexperience with her. As familiar sounds picked up again, Jubilee and Kitty came forward, each taking one of her hands and gently squeezing it, noticing her damp palms. "You did real good Marie."

"I've never been so nervous in all my life."

"Don't worry, we're behind you all the way," Kitty said, "Everyone is."

"You bet," Jubilee agreed. "We'd better get back to work Kitty the men want their drinks."

Marie turned to Logan, her heart sinking when she saw that he left. Then she remembered her glasses. Where were they? What if some one steps on them? She asked Chad if he saw them. He hadn't. As they searched around the bar a guffaw of laughter burst from several men at a nearby table. Then suddenly silence hung in the room again as Marie saw a man get up from the table and approach her. Coming to a halt in front of her, he offered her a glass filled with amber liquid. Her heart skipped several beats.

"I…I don't drink, but thank you." He threw back his head and laughed. 

"I ain't offering you no drink Mrs. Elders," he held the glass up to her eyes. "Just lookee thar." Frowning she looked down inside it and saw her glasses. "Oh, my goodness!" 

"Now I admit, I've had too much to drink a time or two and seen double, but I ain't never had it staring back at me." The room erupted in laughter. Marie felt her shoulders start shaking, and with a good natured grin, she joined them in laughter. Removing her glasses from his drink, she held them out from her , letting the whiskey drip to the floor. "I think you need a new drink Mr…?"

"Jones, Sam, Jones ma'am."

"Chad?" she called over her shoulder, "fix Mr. Jones a new drink."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Elders"

"Thank you ma'am." Sam replied as he went to replace his drink. Marie cleaned her glasses and, feeling a spark of confidence, slipped them into her dress pocket. Then she helped the girls serve drinks, on her way back to the bar she noticed Logan and Scott sitting at on of the tables near the front door. She felt a tremor of happiness surge through her, wonder why so should feel so pleased that Logan had not left she made her way to their table. Noticing Logan watch her as he ground a cigar into the ashtray. 

            Scott slid back his chair and politely rose from his seat to greet her. "Good evening Marie. Won't you join us?" 

Her eyes riveted on Logan. "If I won't be intruding."

"Intruding? Of course not," Scott said, seating her across from Logan and then taking his own seat. "Logan tells me you delivered quite a speech tonight, I'm sorry I missed it."

"Oh, yes you also missed my grand entrance." She gave Logan her most charming smile. "I never thanked you, that's the second time you saved me from a fall."

He shrugged his broad shoulders indifferently "Forget it. I'll just put _Rescue Widow Woman_ on my to do list." Marie stared at him, speechless, trying to decide if he was teasing her or insulting her. When he did not smile she took it as the latter and became angry. Before she could think of a retort fit for a lady, he slid back his chair and stood up. 

"if you two will excuse me, I need to go back to the jail and relive Bobby." He glanced down at Marie's fuming face. "See you tomorrow, Widow Woman," he said with a wink.

            Her eyes shot though him like red hot arrows through him. Chuckling softly, he pushed through the swinging door and left, a teasing smile on his handsome face.

"Did you hear what he called me?" her voice shrieked. Scott reached over, placing his hand on her clenched fist.

"Now, Marie, he was only teasing you."

"I don't like him calling me Widow Woman."

Scott lifted an eyebrow in response, "You are a widow, and you are a woman aren't you?"

"Yes but when he puts the two together it sounds so vulgar."

"Well, I've heard women called worse."

             Marie opened her mouth to retort but a loud slurred voice interrupted her. "Jett you're a lying, cheating sack of shit!" Marie spun around to where two men, obviously twins, were facing each other from across a table. She noticed that they were both armed with guns, yet neither indicated that they planned to use them.

"Damn it to hell Chett! Watch your mouth, you're in a 'spectable  place now!"

"Well lets go the fuck outside were it ain't!"

"Oh heaven's no," Marie gasped "Scott go get Sheriff Wolf!"

"No need to Marie, they're brothers."

"So? Remember what Cain did to his brother Abel?" she screeched in alarm

"They do this all the time, don't worry."

Digging in her pocket, she retrieved her glasses and put them on her nose. Sliding back her chair, she announced,

"Well, if you won't go, then I will!"

"Wait a minute," Scott shouted, too late.

Marie was out the door and running toward the jail. Great my first night and this happens, she thought, panic-stricken.


	4. Mistakes

            Logan propped his chair against the wall and crossed his booted feet atop the desk. Pulling his knife from the sheath at his waist, he worked the blade over the whetstone with quick, skillful movements. Well, the Widow Woman had pulled off her introduction, and she a minister's wife no less. Why it came a surprise, he didn't know. But when Scott had told him that she was the widow of a preacher it had taken him back. How the devil must be laughing now, he thought, his upper lip curved up ironically. It had taken a lot of courage for a woman of her background to speak before what she considered a room full of sinners. What really impressed him had been her honesty.

            Logan set down the whetstone and raked his thumb lightly across the blade, testing its sharpness. He glanced at the cell across from him. He knew his prisoner was feigning sleep. And sooner or later, his big brothers would come to break him out.

            Unexpectedly, the door swung open, and a hint of black sleeve caught his eye. With an incredibly swift movement, he hurled the knife, nailing the sleeve to the doorjamb. From the corner of his eye he saw his prisoner leap from the cot.

"I told you they'd come."

"Let 'em." Cole said in a deadly voice whipping his gun from its holster. Directing the Colt .45 toward the partially opened door, his eyes fastened on the black sleeve. They sure were taking their sweet time, he thought restlessly. Moving to peer around the door fully expecting to see one or both of the brothers, surprise hit him like a bolt of lighting when he saw the black-clad figure of Marie Elders.

"Damn!" Logan swore, slipping his gun back to its holster. He obviously scared the hell out of her, she fainted, but what the devil had she been thinking just to barge in like that? Only her back and buttocks touched the doorjamb, her legs stretching out before her. Her head drooped forward, and behind it a long length of wavy, tangled hair climbed the frame, the small knot at the end of it snagged on a projecting nail. This plus the blade anchoring her sleeve had kept her from sliding completely to the floor.

            Suddenly concern marked his face, had he cut her? Working the hilt of the knife from her sleeve he caught her limp figure. After unwinding her hair form the snag, he lowered her to the floor. He ripped her sleeve the rest of the way off to reveal surprisingly, a slightly toned arm. It wasn't nearly what you would call impressive, but it defiantly wasn't soft like the rest of the women he'd ever encountered. Must have been from all that weeding. He saw only a thin trail of blood oozing from a tiny wound. Thank god he had only nicked her. Using the rest of her sleeve to wipe away the blood he then bandage her up with it.

"Hey what's going on?" The prisoner demanded

"Nothing that concerns you." Logan countered, "Shut up and go to sleep."

            Looking at Marie's face he noticed her glasses gone. Had she taken his advice? Brushing her hair back from her fore head, he studied her pale face, noting the tiny wrinkle etching the center of her eyebrows. Caused by squinting no doubt. Her white even teeth showed through delicately parted rosebud lips. Strange thoughts ran though his mind. Had her preacher husband ever kissed her other than an affectionate peck? Had she ever known passion, white hot and all-consuming?  Irritated with the direction of his thoughts , Logan gently patted her cheek and quietly called her name. Scott rushed to the jail and stopped abruptly at Marie's still figure. 

"Good god, Logan what happened?" Logan quickly relayed what happened to a not very pleased Scott. "Well maybe I ought to go get Doc. McCoy."

"For good scare and a scratch? C'mon don't be ridiculous. Hey, she's coming around." Marie groaned, and blinked her eyes. Logan lifted her chin. A pair of groggy, glazed green eyes stared back at him. "Marie, you alright?"

"Huh?" she asked dumbly. Suddenly her eyes sprang to life and she grabbed her wounded arm. She sighed with relief when she found it still attached. The last thing she remembered was seeing a very big knife protruding from her sleeve. "What happened?"

"Just a misunderstanding Widow Woman you're fine." Logan saw fire leap into her eyes

"Don't call me that you cad, you, you…" unskilled in the art of name calling she let the sentence hang. Surprise flashed across Logan's face. Well, well the lady has a temper. He grinned which only made her angrier

"I suppose you did this to me."

"Yeah I did."

"Tell me Mr. Wolf, is this the way you treat all your visitors or do you have some particular dislike for me?"

"Mrs. Elders I don't dislike you, I dislike the way you barged in here, next time you knock."  

"Knock on the jail's door? Why, this is a place of business."

"Well, at this place of business you knock. You knock and state your name loud and clear." Logan got to his feet and directed a backward thumb over his shoulder to a cell. "You see that man in there?"

Marie leaned forward and peered around him. A dirty man gripped the cell's bar and had a leering grin on his face. "Ah… yeah I see him."

"He killed a man in cold blood last week. He has two brothers just as mean as he his. And I guaran-damn-tee you they won't knock when they decide to save his ass."

Marie's mouth dropped open in shock. Logan didn't know if she found his language offensive or the danger that he implied that caused her reaction. In truth he didn't care.

"Now do you understand?" he asked gruffly

She nodded slowly, giving him a look of cold scrutiny before turning her attention to Scott "Is everything settled between the brothers? I didn't hear any gunshots." S

"Everything's fine Marie I told you it would be."

"I know, I overreacted but that scared me." Suddenly a frown knitted her brow, "I've lost my glasses again. Do you have them sheriff?" she asked accusingly

"No ma'am I don't."

"Well they have to be here somewhere." She glanced around the floor. As she moved she felt something beneath her. Leaning to one side she pulled her glasses from under her. "Oh, no I've crushed my lenses. They are my only pair."

She didn't see the pleased look on the men's faces

"Is there an eye-doctor in Hazard?"

"No I'm sorry, but you could have them mail ordered." Scott said. That earned a discreet punch in the arm, when Marie wasn't looking.

 "This is all your fault, if you hadn't scared me to death this never would have happened."

"You should be thanking me." Logan returned

"Will you walk me back to the saloon?"

"Of course," He said helping her up. As she stood her wave of unbound hair fell down her back, beyond her waist. Logan thought the weight of it might topple her back wards. He saw Scott staring at her with the same look of fascination.

"What?"

"I think you've lost your pins Marie." Scott floundered 

"Great one more thing to add to the list." She said as she dug for the pins in the thick mass. With the same skilled quickness Logan had with the knife she wound her hair into it's familiar knot. 

"Good evening sheriff." She flung over her shoulder as she headed out the door, followed closely by Scott.

"Good evening Widow Woman." He called and chuckled at the enraged shriek that could be heard. 

"If that is not the most infuriating man Miss. Rogue, I'll swallow my hat pins." Marie ranted as she got undressed. "Good lord this is irreparable." She said as she examined her dress. Well I'll just have to go to the dress shop tomorrow. In only her chemise she opened the window and let the cat out. Then she took that off and slipped on a plain white night shirt. She was dog-tired and knew she would fall asleep fast. But when she closed her eyes the handsome face of the town sheriff filled her mind. With a groan she sat up and grabbed her needlework. It sleep would just not come tonight.

            The open doors and windows invited the gentle breeze that caressed the damp faces of the congregation. Marie Beth Elders sat up front on the second pew, her beautiful voice raised in song. She knew the words by heart. When Marie entered the church every head had turned, watching her. Brow shot up like winged birds as the members watched her take a seat. Marie didn't fidget, or yawn, of crane her neck to see who was in the church. Instead she sat quietly listening to the reverend's sermon, soaking p the message. The Reverend Millard Perry preached about green love and understanding. No fire and brimstone or damnation, nor was there any reference that women were no more than chattel for men. How she wished Grandpa Erik or Grandma Raven could have heard this. The it hit her like a ton of bricks. The way that they controlled her was by fear and foreboding. Marie began to look at herself in a different light. She was a grown woman, and only she had power over her. She had the power, not her mother, or grandparents, or husband, but herself. As Scott told her on the way up, only she could shape her destiny. 

            When the reverend called for donations for new hymnals Marie's hand was first in the air. The members greeted her warily when the service was over, and they were socializing out front. Marie was warm and smiled when the women introduced themselves, and they seemed to really like her. But when they introduced their husbands the men fidgeted and tugged on their collars. When they realized Marie wasn't going to rat them out they relaxed, and a burgeoning respect was born for the saloonkeeper.

            Ida Flowers, the Dressmaker then strolled towards home. They were discussing the dresses Marie was intending to order. When she said  that they were all to be black Ida nearly threw a fit. 

"Marie, if I may be blunt, dark colors are just not your friends. Honey, they make you look washed out and, no disrespect to your late husband, but who cares if you are in mourning or not? It's not like old Sol is gonna know. Good gracious he's dead! He wouldn't care if you walked out the house naked."

"Oh, you don't know Solomon."

"Oh, Marie come with me to the shop. I just got this emerald green satin in. It would make all the women just pea-green with envy when they saw you in it."

"That's very kind Mrs. Flowers…" Suddenly a flash atop one of the storefronts caught Marie's attention. She dismissed it for a few steps. But while Ida kept on chatting she remembered the Sheramy brothers and stopped dead.

"Kind? Poppycock it's the truth…honey? Are you all right?"

"Mrs., Flowers I don't mean to frighten you but I think we should get off the street."

"Why there's not a soul in sight. Everyone's having supper.

"Not everyone." Marie replied, nodding towards the roof. "Go inside Mrs. Flowers, I'm going for the sheriff." 

Ida watched Marie ran towards the jail and hurried to take the younger woman's advice. Marie's heart pounded quickly as she reached the jail house door and grabbed the door knob. The vision of a knife going in her arm and the sheriffs hateful words drifted back to her_. Knock and state your name loud and clear. _Removing her hand she balled it into a fist and pounded on the door. "It's Marie Beth Elders!" she called. This is ridiculous, she thought, lifting her hand again.

"Come in," came a distinctly smiling voice.

            As Marie reached for the door knob shots rang out, splintering the door jamb. Her breath left her as she screamed and propelled herself forward on wobbly legs. A hard chest stopped her headlong flight, and strong arms moved around her.

"I believe the Sheramy brothers are here!" she ground out breathlessly.

"I think you're right," he admitted, kicking the door shut and moving her slowly across the room to lower her to a chair 

"You knew! You mean I risked my life for nothing?" she shouted

"I am the sheriff." He knelt before her and brushed his fingers over her knuckles. "You were very brave coming here like that. I have been expecting them to pull something like this, what better time than a peaceful Sunday afternoon?" He smiled

            Marie's eyes drifted over his shoulder to the cell were Mark stood with an I told you so grin on his face. She grabbed Logan's hands in a death grip. So hard he actually winced. "But-but I'm stuck here, until this is all over." As the shock of her actions registered she began to tremble. Logan put his arms around her a rubbed her back. Just then, a window shattered spraying them with broken glass. Gun drawn he sprang to his feet and moved around his desk to grab the shot gun. After checking the chamber he cautiously approached the window, his feet crunching the broken glass. With a quick glance over his shoulder her warned, "Don't move."

"I don't think I could." She whispered dully

"Why don't you let me out and save your self some trouble, Wolf?"

"Don't you know Sheramy? Trouble is my middle name."  He answered dryly

"Is that what you want on our tombstone?"

"Would you please shut up Mr. Sheramy? Can't you see the sheriff trying to do his job?" she shouted

            Logan turned from his position at the window, surprised at Marie's outburst. Her statement was so ludicrous he had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from smiling.

            There, Marie thought as the prisoner kept quite. He really is a vile looking man. Greasy orange hair, with a obvious comb-over. His face made up for the hair his scalp refused to grow. Brushy eyebrows and a long mustache that blended in with his beard. She shifted uncomfortably as his eyes raked her body.

"Widow Woman, ain't that what the sheriff calls you?" She turned her back to him and pretended not to acknowledge him. "Yeah me and the Sheriff had a long talk about you after you left the other night."

"Shut up Sheramy, and leave the lady alone."

"You gonna make me Wolf?"

"It's alright Mr. Wolf, I wouldn't believe anything he has to say." Reluctantly Logan Returned his attention to the street. He couldn't let the brothers get the upper hand. Not with Marie perched in his office like a sparrow ready to take flight. Still, he had to admire her grit. He couldn't think of another woman in this town brave enough to do what she did. Yeah, maybe there was more to Marie Elders than he thought.

"Me and the sheriff has got a bet. I bet him you'd be as stiff as a dead trout in bed."

Marie could suppress the grasp that flew from her mouth. 

"Now the sheriff seems to think you'd be a real wildcat beneath the covers." 

Her head snapped towards him. "Mr. Sheramy, please,"

"That's what I said to him 'Please spare me the details' But no, nothing would do him but to tell me every last thing he do to you, given the opportunity. First he said he'd get you out of those god-awful clothes, and he would take his sweet time doing it- then he would take down your hair, wrap a long strand around each nipple…"

            Marie felt the heat of her blush covering her face. Embarrassed beyond anything she had ever experienced, she jumped to her feet.

"I will not sit here and listen to anymore of your disgusting jargon."

"Make you hot, hearing what the sheriff would do?"

            Deciding she would put this disgusting creature in his place if it was the last thing she ever did, she marched towards his cell. Suddenly a volley of gunfire interrupted her course. She dropped to the floor in an unceremonious heap, appalled at her behavior. 

After returning the gunfire, Logan turned his attention a pale-faced Marie. "Damn it, woman, you have to stay down. I watch you every second and do my job."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't know why I let him get to me like that." On all fours, she crawled up behind Logan and peered over his shoulder to the deserted street. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, you can get me an extra box of shells. They are in the top drawer of my desk, but please stay down."

"I will." Carefully, she crawled across the floor, her progress slow because her knees kept trapping the tail of her dress. Groaning she ripped it from the waistband in the front and moved freely to the desk. Her hands and knees becoming bloodied in the process_. Another dress, I've ruined another dress._

            Logan should have been watching the street, but he couldn't resist watching Marie. She looked like a turtle with a hat on as she crossed the floor slowly but surely. Her bottom, even beneath the drab fabric, was trim and shapely. When she torn her dress from underneath her he'd caught a glimpse of temptingly shapely legs, it reminded him of the first time he had saw her. Yet for some reason she looked different, smelled different. When she'd fallen though the door into his arms and then when she had crawled up behind him, the gentle fragrance of vanilla had teased him.

            Another windowpane shattered and Logan swore violently. He turned his attention back to the street. He waited for the figure to bob back up to fire, and when it did he fired. The man fell over the side of the roof to the street.

"One down, one to go Sheramy."

"Bastard." The prisoner hissed.

Marie was behind Logan when he had fire and covered her mouth to keep from crying out. "Here," she handed him the box. "why are you using your rifle instead of your hand gun?"

"Accuracy and rage."

"Oh," she said nodding her head as if she knew what he was talking about.

"I know what it is now," Logan declared, studying her.

"What?"

He tilted her chin, examining her face closely. "I like you with out your glasses."

"Yes, well, I've discovered I can see better with out them."

            The creaking of boards shattered the silence, Logan patted his finger across Marie's lips and shook his head. Logan pulled his gun from the holster a waited.

"Come on in!" Mark Sheramy bellowed and immediately the door burst open and a matched set of peacemakers swept the room in gun fire. 

Marie screamed.

Logan squeezed the trigger of his gun and the intruder was hell bound before he could get them in his sights. Marie watched in a trance as Logan went to dead man's body and remove the guns from his hands. She moved to lean back against the wall, when she noticed Mark Sheramy's body sagging against the cell, his limp arms hanging though the bars, holding him up. "Logan," she croaked

Logan rushed to the mans side. "Oh my god, he caught one of his brothers bullets in the chest."

Several of Hazard's business men entered the jail, slapping Logan on the back for a job well done and praising Marie for her bravery too. She watched as though from afar, in shock at what just happened. That she realized that the bodies where gone along with the men and it was just her a Logan left. She was sitting still against the wall while he was framed in the doorway watching her, his strong arms folded across his chest.

"I'm sorry you had to see this."

"Me too," she answered shakily. "I can't believe how quickly a life can be taken. In the space of minutes three lives are gone. Why?"

"Survival. If they hadn't died we would have. It's as simple as that whether you approve or not."

"Oh, I know you did the only thing you could. You saved my life and I'm eternally grateful. It's just that this morning I was in church signing "We Would See Jesus." And an hour later I'm dodging bullets, I truly thought I would see Him today."

A lazy smile lifted the corners of Logan's mouth and his eyes sparkled with humor. "I see."

"So, you understand?" she asked, lifting her hand to push a strand of hair from her face. When she lowered it, a streak of blood marred her face.

"You're hurt," Logan announced in surprise, kneeling down beside her. He wiped the blood form her face and lifted her hands. Her gloves were damp with blood "How the hell did you do this?" he muttered, stripping off her gloves.

            Ignoring his language, she replied, "When I was crawling across the floor, my hand got in the broken glass. It doesn't hurt, really."

            He shifted her hand towards the light and examined it. A small shard of glass protruded from her finger. He plucked it loose and took her finger in his mouth, sucking gently on the injury.

            Marie forgot the injury, the killings, the singing in church, everything- her body centered on the explosion of pleasure spiraling through her. His tongue beat against her finger like a heartbeat and she was ill pressed to keep from sliding down the wall.

"Better?" asked releasing her hand.

"Uh, huh." She whispered, tempted to tell him that her knees and legs were hurt too. But if he sucked on them she knew she would melt into a puddle on the floor.

 "I'll see you to the saloon before I make my rounds."

"You sure are a busy man, Sheriff. Don't you ever get a day off?"

"Yeah I just didn't want to leave the jail when I thought they might be trouble." He said grabbing her hands and hauling her to her feet

            At the mention of trouble, Marie remembered Mark Sheramy's disgusting discourse. "Sheriff, it embarrasses me more the you'll ever know, but I must ask. You didn't discuss me with that terrible man, did you?"

"I wouldn't discuss the weather with that trash, much less you, Mrs. Elders."

"Thank you."

            The remained silent as the left the jail, each caught up in their own thoughts. Her skirt swished lightly against the leg of Logan's pants, and fleetingly he pondered the possibility of removing her dress and loosening her hair until it tumbled around her naked body. The he would lift a strand and wrap it slowly around her nipple…

            And she, against her will wondered what it would be like to have the handsome sheriff take down her hair, combing his strong fingers though it just before he… No, no, she couldn't-wouldn't- let herself think about such things. She'd had her fill of the intimacies shared between husband and wife, and from her experience, she had nothing to recommend. What was happening to her? The strange feelings and even stranger urges were something she'd never dealt with before.

            As they approached the street, he placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her across the street. Her mind went into a spin, surely his handprint was scorched into the back of her dress. Yet, the way her blood had surged though her so wildly when he'd touched her o freely, as he was wont to do, left her breathless. Good lord, she'd be on her knees for weeks seeking forgiveness for all her sinful thoughts.


	5. Unexpected Hero

            One dress. Merciful heavens, I'm down to the clothes on my back. Hasting to Mrs. Flower's shop in hopes she had something appropriate for a widow, Marie stepped off the boardwalk to cross the street. She stepped back quickly when she saw several riders galloping briskly toward her.

Behind her, a woman screamed, "Mary, come back!"

            In the next instant, a toddler darted past Marie, directly into the path of the horses. Without thinking, Marie ran after the child. As she snatched her up and enfolded her in her arms, she saw a huge golden horse almost upon them.

            Logan, leaving the general store, heard the loud neighing of a horse and glanced up the street. A horse reared back on his hind legs, his hooves flailing the air, and beneath the huge animal was a woman clutching a small child. Recognition hit him like a bullet. Marie!

            Running toward them, he watched helplessly as a hoof clipped the side of Marie's head, sending her falling backward to the ground. Still holding the screaming child to her chest, she rolled quickly to her side to protect the child as the horse's hooves came down on her. Fear and despair surged though him. God, was he too late to help them?

            Agonizing pain ripped though Marie as she felt the sharp hooves dig into her flesh. Her screams mingled with the shocked and terrified cries of the onlookers. She heard the child screaming and, looking up, saw the hooves coming down again. In an instant, someone grabbed her and dragged her to safety. The child wiggled form her arms, crying out, "Mommy!"

"Someone go get Doc McCoy."

"Sure thing, Sheriff," a man called back.

"Marie?"

            Dazed, she gazed up as Logan lowered to his knees beside her. He brushed her tangled hair from her chalk-white face and, removing his handkerchief, gently wiped the blood from her cut on her forehead. "It isn't bad, thank God."

As he tenderly stroked her face, Marie sighed, "I'm glad _Save Widow Woman_ is still on your list of duties."

Logan chuckled. Leaning over, he whispered, "It breaks the monotony."

            His warm breath caressing her ear sent shivers running down her spine. She forced her arms to remain at her sides, struggling with the urge to drape them around his neck and…_kiss him?_ That thought brought the heat running up her neck and onto her face.

Noticing her suddenly flushed face, he asked, "Are you hurting anywhere, Marie?"

Yes just kiss my hurts like you did my finger and I'll lie here forever. "Uh… just my hip and ribs," she managed to say, although the thought of his mouth on those barren places was almost her undoing.

"Don't move you might have some broken bones."

            No they've already melted along with everything else, she thought. Another voice with a thick French accent broke into their conversation. "Madame, are you hurt?"

            She glanced up at a strikingly handsome man hovering over her. "Just a little but I'll be fine, thank you."

She didn't see the scowl on Logan's face as his steel-gray eyes met the red-brown eyes of Remy LeBeau. The moment he and Scott had dreaded had arrived.

            Marie judged the man to be in his early fifties. Beneath a long straight nose, a auburn mustache formed a neat arch over his generous mouth, the ends waxed to a point. He wore a black felt hat, the hair around his ears and neckline had the same red-brown color of his mustache and eyes. It was his eyes that held her attention, she never seen those color of eyes before. Brown with a tint of red in them, they were so strange they almost scared her.

            He saw her watching him, and smiled. "I'm sorry, real sorry. Madame. I couldn't stop my horse fast enough."

"It wasn't your fault Mr…."

"LeBeau, Remy LeBeau."

"I'm Marie Elders, Mr. LeBeau."

"You must be new in town."

"Yes I'm Charles Xavier's daughter."

            Logan noticed the shocked look on Remy's face. So he didn't know that Charles had a daughter. Guess this puts a barb in his plans, he thought deviously. Logan was certain that in time, Remy had hope to buy Xavier's property. The commotion had drawn the employees of the saloon out into the street. Chad's heart lurched to his throat and he lit out in a dead run when he saw LeBeau standing over Marie's still figure. Had the bastard killed her? He caught Logan attention, "Is… she…she-"

"She's shaken up a bit. I've sent someone for the doctor."

            Chad along with the rest of Marie's employees heaved a great sigh of relief as Marie smiled up at them.

Rooting his way beside Logan, Chad squeezed her hand. "You're a brave little gal, missy, for risking your life to save that young 'un."

Before Marie could answer, Logan said, "Here comes Doc now. Scott is with him. You'll be in good hands, Marie."

            Everyone one moved out of the doctor's way. Kneeling beside her, he asked softly, "Where do you hurt, Mrs. Elders?"

"Here," she said moving her hand along her ribs and hip. "Do you think I've broken any bones?"

            He smiled. "Let's hope not, but we can move you until I check. Now, this might a little…"

            Marie grimaced when he pressed lightly along her ribs. When his hand brushed the underside of her breast she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Did that hurt?'

"No…I mean yes, a little."

"It doesn't feel like any bones are broken, Mrs. Elders. Once we get to your room, I can examine you more thoroughly."

"I'll carry her," Chad offered

"No I will," Remy quickly interceded. "After all, it's my fault that she's hurt."

"You'll drop her. Me? I'm strong as an ox." To prove it he thrust out his broad chest and flexed his biceps.

            Scott's eyes cut towards Logan; he saw the scowl on Logan's face. While Remy and Chad argued, Logan knelt beside Marie. "Just put your arms around my neck, Marie."

            Gladly, she thought. Complying, she nestled her head in the crook of his neck, drinking in his masculine scent. Heaven…I'm in heaven, she thought dreamily. Before she passed out. Jubilee and Kitty went ahead of them to prepare Marie's bed.

            In the hall outside Marie's room, Scott, Logan, Remy, and Chad waited impatiently. Once Jubilee came out and instructed Chad to get vinegar and cold water. But the was over twenty minutes ago what could be taking so long? When Doc McCoy finally came out they all jumped up and bombarded him with questions.

"Relax, she's sleeping peacefully. She has a lot of bumps and bruised ribs, but she's fine. I've left instructions with Jubilee and Kitty on how to take care of her, and I've filled out a prescription for some pain killers. She's not to get out of that bed for at least week. So don't let her sweet talk her way out of it. Call me anytime, day or night if something goes wrong." 

"Doctor, I want you to send me the bill." Remy offered

Logan and Scott exchanged frowns

'Tell me something, LeBeau," Chad put in with a nasty smirk. "if it was that child laying in there instead of Marie, would you be so generous?"

            A sudden hush fell over the hall as each pair of eyes fell on Remy. A muscle twitched furiously in his jaw as he tried to contain his anger.

"I don't see that as any of your business Mr. Ward, but in answer to your question, yes,  I would help in anyway I could. Now if you will excuse me, I have other business to attend to."

            After Doctor McCoy and Remy departed, the remaining three moved out into the saloon..

"You'd better watch your mouth Chad," Logan warned. "Remy might sic one of his hired guns on you."

"I don't want that Son-of-a-bitch messing around here bothering Marie. Pay her doctor bill my ass," he snorted.

"Just stay out of it, Chad," Scott ordered. "That temper of yours could make problems for Marie instead of solving them Just keep and eye on things for us, all right?"

            Chad fingered the black eye patch covering his eye. "Oh I'll keep an eye out alright. If he has any attentions of going upstairs again, he'll have to go though me first.

"Don't you think Marie has a say in who comes to see her?" Logan said hoping to dissuade Chad from taking matters in his own hands.

"You want him up there bothering her?" 

"I want you to do the job you were hired to do which is keep the saloon clean and to make drinks. Now if you can't handle that then will find someone else to replace you." Logan snapped

            Scott lowered his head and smiled

"He…can't do that I'm the-"

Seeing Chad's temper rising to the breaking point, and knowing he was about to revile something that should be said at this point Scott interrupted quickly. "Chad go back to work! We'll talk later."

"Damnation," Chad muttered heading out the back door. "Fire me! Now ain't that the damnedest thing?"

"From the look on Remy's face, he didn't know Charles had a daughter," Logan said grimly. "What do you think he'll do next?"

Scott scratched his chin thoughtfully "If he's after her property, now's the best chance for him to make his move. He can check on her to his hearts content and there's not a damn thing anyone can say. Marie might find him a charming man…unless, of course, you should decide to show her a little extra attention. You could, you know?"

"Damn it, Scott, you go too far."

"You know she's infatuated with you."

Logan raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh she hasn't told me her feelings; she doesn't have to. I see it in her eyes every time she looks at you."

Logan shuffled he feet uneasily. Suddenly he barked "No the answer is no! I'll watch over her, I'll be damned if I lower myself to Remy's level by deceiving her."

"You can't lame me for trying, Charles was my best friend and I'll I want to do is protect her."

"You can't coddle her forever, Scott. Give Marie a chance to discover what kind of rat LeBeau is." But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why his gut hurt when he thought of Marie ever being in Remy LeBeau's arms.

            All hell broke loose in The Tumbleweed later the next afternoon. Kurt was helping Chad behind the bar when the batwing doors opened and several women from the church marched into the saloon. Ed Culpepper was standing at the bar sipping his drink when he recognized his wife Alma. The liquor spewed from his mouth seconds before he dove over the bar, ramming his head into a self housing glasses. Duke Womack saw his fiancé, and throwing his cards, took a nose dive behind the piano, Spraining both wrists as they rammed into the wall. Some men quickly shoved the brims of their hands down over their faces. Others dashed out the back doors, their heads buried beneath their jackets.

            As the ladies slowly perused the suddenly quite room, some smiled in amusement, while others hissed like snakes. Then single file they went up the stairs to Marie's room where she was propped up in bed working on the saloons books. After an hour of them praising her, and visiting they marched single file back down the stairs and out the door.

            After they left Kitty came in and told her that Remy was waiting to see her. After adjusting her new robe Mrs., Flowers had brought her earlier she asked Kitty to see him in. Miss. Rogue pounced on her bed and curled up beside her. "All right I'm ready."

Entering her room Remy removed his hat. "Thank you for seeing me Mrs. Elders. The doctor told me you were fine but I had to see for myself."  
            Marie heard a low growl coming from Miss. Rogue. The cat was standing on all fours, her hair sticking straight up and she was showing her teeth. "Miss. Rogue, is that anyway to treat our guests? Mr. LeBeau, I-I don't know why she's acting like this. Please have a seat." She said nodding to a chair nearby.

            Remy stopped by the bed, a ghost of a smile stole across his mouth as he scanned her face. He held out a box. "Chocolates. I hope you like them."

            After accepting the box, with a yowling scream Miss. Rogue leaped on Remy's arm and clawed her way up her sleeve. Remy jerked his head back a spilt second before the feline took a swipe at him with her sharp claws. Yanking the cat off him he threw her to the floor. In the next instant, she bounded though the window a disappeared. Marie stared at the window in shock.

"Does she attack all your guests like this?" Remy asked, disgruntled, straightening his jacket

"You're the first," she said perplexed. "Maybe she doesn't like chocolates."

"Well, I must be going now. I just wanted to give you those and to tell you that I intend to have your doctor's bill paid for."

"No, absolutely not. My father left me while taken care of."

"Still, I'd like to do something for you."

"You have, these are my favorite chocolates. Thank you Mr. LeBeau."

"Call me Remy, and may I call you Marie?"

"Uh, sure."

"Good. I don't want to tire you, so I'll be on my way." He bent picking up her hand a planting a kiss in her palm. "Now that I have met the charming new owner of the Tumbleweed I plan to stop by more often."

"I hope so. And thank you again for the chocolates Mr LeBeau-Remy." She said with a forced smile. She managed to wait until he was out the door before throwing way the disgusting chocolates and wiping her hand.

Logan paced the floor, feeling guilty that he had not visited Marie. Her close brush with death had frightened him. And reluctantly he admitted that he missed her, her impulsiveness, her wit, and her infatuation. But he didn't want to feel anything for her, and these new feelings disturbed and confused him. Avoiding her was only making him miserable and, though he hated to admit it lonely, damned lonely.

            His eyes grave and smileless, he thought about Remy LeBeau. On two occasions, he had seen  the man enter the saloon in the early afternoon. By way of the grapevine (Jubes and Kitty) he'd heard about the gifts he'd brought her. Expensive silk gloves and a box of French chocolates. It didn't require very close scrutiny on Logan's part to arrive swiftly at the conclusion that Remy was undeniably clever. What better way for a man to win a woman admiration than to flirt with her vanity. 

            Shoving back his chair, he rose and settled his hat on his head. Outside, he glanced up at Marie's window. _Damn it, woman, when you're not around, you make my life hell!_

            Marie lay in bed, somewhere between wakefulness and sleep. And was she imagining all sorts of crazy things. For a moment she thought she saw Logan standing at her door, with the sweetest smile on his face. When she blinked, he was still there, this time clutching a nosegay of flowers. She rubbed her fisted hands against her eyes and took another peek. He was still there. A smiled trembled on her lips as she scooted up in bed. 

"I thought I was dreaming." She confessed.

"I hope it wasn't a nightmare," he teased approaching the bed.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. Here." He extended the hand holding the flowers.

"Thank you they are beautiful." Her hand closed around the posy and their fingers touched. Time stilled, as did their breathing. Green eyes locked with steel gray ones and words couldn't deny the heat scorching the tips of their fingers.

"Forget-me-nots," she choked out, examining the delicate buds.

            Logan fought the raging lust battling though him. Her voice, husky form sleep pulled at him like fire on a cold winters night. She was warm and soft looking, cuddled beneath the covers that way. Her hair, tangled and mussed, encouraged him to lose his fingers in the unbound mane. She looked like he knew she would. Even though he'd tried to convince himself that she held no attraction for him. Her gown was a soft white cotton, high-necked and long sleeved,  the delicate lace on the cuffs brushing the backs of her hands as she brushed the hair out of her face. He knew that if he buried his face in her neck it smell like warm sunshine. 

"So, how are feeling?"

"Bored, if they don't let me out of here soon, I'm planning mutiny," she teased

"Don't do anything impulsive, Marie, the doctor knows best."

"The doctor doesn't spend his days counting the cracks in the ceiling." She said, pouting. 

Before he thought, Logan dropped to the bed beside her. "Is there anything I can get you that would elevate your boredom?"

She wanted to say you, you, you, but refrained. Instead she trailed her finger along the boarder of the sheet and whispered, "Just talk to me."

"You've had a lot of company that must help pass the time."

"Oh, I don't mean to be unkind, Kitty and Jubes drop by all the time, but they are busy down stairs."

"What about LeBeau? He's been a frequent visitor."

"Yes, he's been very kind." How could she tell him he was the one she'd ached to see? Now he was here and she was rambling.

            He lifted her hand and fingered the delicate lace. She pulled her hand away and wound her fingers together, twisting them nervously.

"Are you afraid of me, Marie?"

"No" she swallowed loudly.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know how to say this with out it sounding like there is something wrong with me, maybe there is, I don't know. Jubes and Kitty are just like you they touch and hug so effortlessly. They think nothing of laying their hand on someone's arm or hugging another person just because they are glad to see them. Even Chad Ward is quick to pat my hand or my back if he's pleased about something-or sometimes for know reason at all."

"And that bothers you?" Logan asked.

"Well, it bothers me only because it makes me uncomfortable. But I'd like to be that way. It makes me feel good when one of the girls hug me, or when Chad pats me on the back. It makes me feel like I'm apart of something special. But I don't know how to hug them back without feeling awkward. And for the life of me I don't know why I'm telling you this." She laughed nervously.

            Logan's heart filled with something he didn't want to examine too closely. He knew Marie had no inkling of the fine art of flirting, but her admission moved him. "Didn't your mother or your grandparents ever hug you?"

            She shook her head.

"For God's sake, Marie. Didn't your husband ever hold you just for the sake of holding you?"

            She shook her head.

"Well, I'll be damned."

"Please don't swear Logan, it's not nice."

"I suppose your grandfather taught you that, too?"

            This time, she nodded her head.

            What kind of man was her grandfather? He'd taught her not to swear, but failed to teach her how to reach out and touch another human being, had refused her the comfort of a hug.

"Am I just being foolish?"

"No," he reached for her hand and unwound her fingers. "Don't jump I'm just going to hold your hand."

            They sat for several seconds, Logan holding her limp hand. Finally her fingers came to life and gently gripped back. They spent several minutes of silently holding hands.

"How does that feel?"

"Good," then she smiled. "Very good."

He dropped her hand. "Now it's your turn."

"What?"

"For you to hold my hand." 

"I thought I was."

"You instigate the hand-holding this time."

            She stared at the large brown hand-laying palm up on her bed covers. A ripple started in her stomach and wound its way up the back of her neck. She lifted his hand and turned it over, curling her fingers between his. 

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

She shook her head.

"Now, about that hug." He scooted toward her.

She shot straight up in bed.

He placed one hand around her shoulders and the other around her back. She was stiff as a Georgia pine. "Relax," he whispered

"I can't."

"Just lean against me. I won't bite."

            She laughed, and he felt her shoulders slump as she exhaled. He wiggled closer and rested the side of his face against hers, his chin nuzzling her neck. Sure enough, she smelled like sunshine. He lifted his hands to her shoulders and leaned back so he could see her face. Her eyes were shut and the softest look encompassed her face. 

            She felt the lack of comfort from his body and her eyes blinked open, a puzzled frown marring her brow. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no," he assured her, "you're a very good hugger."

"I am?" 

"Amazing, isn't it? And you so new at it."

He tightened his arms and repositioned his head. His lips brushed the warm flesh of her neck. He heard her breath catch.

            They sat very still, savoring the comfort of each other. He could feel the rise and fall of her breasts pressing against his chest as she breathed, the pulse racing in her neck. He dropped his arms from her back and leaned away. "Now it's your turn.'

She lifted her arms toward him, then changed her mind and repositioned them. At last, she slid one arm beneath his and spanned his ribs before she settled her hand on the small of his back. The other arm circled his shoulder and her palm rested between his shoulder blades. She turned her face into his neck and nuzzled him as much as he had done earlier to her neck. Like her, his breath caught. But if she'd seen the swelling at the juncture of his legs, their lesson in hugging would have died a sudden death. She felt so good, so damn good, he couldn't control his own body.

"Are hugs supposed to last this long?"

"I guess that depends on who you're hugging."

            As they separated, each felt an immediate loss and wanted to assume their former position. But it didn't seem such a good idea. The room had become unusually hot.

            When Logan lifted her hand, she didn't flinch. He didn't wind his fingers through hers, but instead studied the lines marking her palm. One hand slid up the length of her arm while the other continued to cradle her hand. Slowly he lowered his mouth and kissed her in the middle of her palm. His tongue traced her lifeline until the lace edging her cuff touched his nose. Pushing the sleeve up, he kissed her wrist. When he lifted his head, her other hand was extended. He took it and applied the same thorough treatment.

            When she could get her breath, she asked, "What's that called?"

"Foreplay," he answered hoarsely.

"It's wonderful," she sighed.

"Most assuredly, but I can't…" He examined her flushed face, the brightness of her eyes, and the fullness of her rosebud lips. There was no way on God's green earth he could continue to touch her, and not sample the sweetness of her mouth. Talk about being between the devil and the deep blue sea. He felt as though he'd just been broad sided by his conscience.

"Oh hell," he growled, removing himself from the bed. Approaching the window, he bowed his arms on the windowsill and studied the street below him as he tried to control the surging lust throbbing through him. Gaining limited control, he peered over his shoulder at Marie, She snuggled beneath the covers watching him-the picture of innocence.

            He felt himself losing ground. "I need to go, Marie, I've a thousand things to do."

"Thank you for dropping by, and thanks for the flowers."

"Give me a quick hug before I go."

            She smiled brightly and lifted her arms. He dared not sit on the bed again, so he bent from the waist and wrapped his arms around her. When he released her, she placed her hand against the side of his face and stroked his bristled cheek. "Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure," he admitted, taking her hand and kissing the tips of her fingers. "Anytime. Now, you get some rest."

"Will you come back to see me?"

"You can count on it." But he knew he couldn't. Marie did things to him that he didn't want to explore. 

            After the door closed behind him, Marie picked up the bouquet and studied the flowers. Strange, she thought, fingering the delicate blooms, when Logan touched her it was nothing like the girls' hugs or Chad's pats. Something wonderful happened inside her when he touched her, something she'd never felt before.


	6. A new Look

       ** All right the plot thickens, I'm adding genres people don't panic I'm just stirring in a little mystery. Oh yeah ya'll can't your eyes off me cuz ya wont know what I'm up to next. New characters get introduced which means new conflicts get in the way of Logan and Marie hooking up. But trust me the more reviews I get the faster I write. Did ya notice how long it took me to write this one compared to the last few? Yeah that's your fault. I need to feel loved. I give, and I give, and I give, and all I ask for in return is a little appreciation. Whoa I'm starting to sound like Ma.**

Logan turned his attention to the street, noticing a buggy drawing to a halt in front of Scott's office. He watched curiously as Skeet Weston assisted a beautiful woman from the buggy. Her clothing would evoke envy of any woman in Hazard, and would probably bankrupt a millionaire. Atop her scarlet hair she wore a hat with a trimmed peacock feather hanging down. 

            Logan lifted a curious brow. "I thought you said that you didn't have anymore appointments today."

"I don't why?" Scott asked, setting his pen in the inkwell.

"A woman –and a mighty-good-looking one- is walking this way. Skeet just brought her in."

"Skeet? George Roberts's foreman?"

            Just then dinging of the bell hanging over the door announced the woman's entrance into Scott's office. "Are you Scott Summers, the attorney?" she asked with a soft British accent.

            Scott's interest strengthened. An Englishwoman? "Why, ah…yes I am."

"I'm Ororo Monroe, Mr. Summers, George Roberts sister" she said, offering him a lace-gloved hand. "I've…I've just been out to my brother's ranch and learned of his death."  **{Alright before N.E.1 bugs out on me and says that that woman is obviously NOT Ororo, I'm gonna say that this is a key moment in the plot so pay attention. }**

Scott shook her hand "I'm so sorry. Please come in, Mrs. Monroe." 

            "It's Miss," she stressed, eyes darting to where Logan leaned leisurely against the wall. "Oh, I'm interrupting you. Shall I return later?" she asked, the gloom lifting from her face as she scanned him from head to toe.

"No, we've been hoping you turn up soon. This is Sheriff Logan Wolf. Sheriff, Ororo Monroe."

"Please call me Ororo." She smiled invitingly at Logan.

            He boldly returned her gaze, his eyes resting on her unnaturally red mouth. He touched the brim of his hat and nodded. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Ororo."

"Please, have a seat." Scott said assisting her to a chair in front of his desk. Scott leaned against the edge of the desk. "I'm sorry you had to learn about your brother's death that way. I tried to find you."

"I've been traveling extensively, and it would have been near impossible to track me down."

"George was a fine man, Ororo, his death was a shock to everyone in the community.

Her face suddenly washing over with grief she whispered, "They told me he was murdered." She pulled a handkerchief from her reticule. As she dabbed her teary eyes, she asked "Why would anyone do such a thing?"

"The man, Mark Sheramy, said that George pulled a gun on him and he did it in self defense," Logan answered, "But if it's any consolation he's dead now."

"Ororo," Scott interjected "According to his will you are his only surviving relative. Did you know he left everything to you?"

"No I didn't" she said, smiling sadly. "Mr. Summers, George was my step-brother, and I hadn't seen him in years."

"No one knew you even existed until he told us you were coming to see him."

"Yes I had so looked forward to seeing him again." Distraught, she rose from her chair and smooth the folds of her shimmering gown. "Perhaps I should reschedule, so we can discuss George's will. I really don't feel up to it today. Would it be all right if I stayed at the ranch?"

Scott chuckled "It belongs to you now, Ororo."

"of course. I'm just not thinking clearly." 

"If you need anything at all, just let me know."

"Thank you good day gentlemen."

            Scott watched Logan eye her swaying hips as he followed her across the room and opened the door. Once outside the first person they saw was Marie. She stopped abruptly on the boardwalk, her green eyes widening as she stared at the elegantly dressed woman. Then she looked towards Logan. "Is…ah …Wes here?" She asked tripping over her words

"Marie, what a pleasant surprise," Scott said stepping outside "I'm glad to see you up and about." He then introduced the to women and explained Ororo's presence in Hazard.

"I'm terribly sorry about your brother. If I can help in any way I'll be happy to," Marie said kindly

"Thank you,"

"Marie's also new in town, Miss. Monroe. Her property borders yours on the west side. Sheriff Wolf rents her house."

"Oh, then where do you live?" Ororo asked.

"In an apartment above the saloon," Marie blurted, and if so many eyes weren't upon her she would have smacked her hand against her forehead. The woman glanced fleetingly over Marie's black clad figure, an amused smile tugged the corner of her mouth. 

"Do you work there?"

Marie's face reddened. She hurried to explain. "Yes, I-I own it."

Ororo smiled, "How interesting. Well it was nice meeting you Mrs. Elders. Perhaps we can get together after I'm settled. I must be going now. It's dreadfully hot and I left my parasol in the carriage." She turned to Logan and her small pink tongue ran enticingly over her rose-colored lips. "Sheriff Wolf, since we are neighbors, you must stop by and have dinner with me, my door is always open."

"I'll remember that. Good day Miss. Monroe…Ororo." He said tipping his hat and watching her shapely curves as she left.

            Marie hadn't missed the admiring looks Logan and Scott had given the woman. She wanted Logan to look at her that way. Still, she would settle for the way he looked at her when he had come to visit her. But then she hadn't looked like a crow. She'd had on the pretty gown Mrs. Flowers had given her. A pained expression gripped her features. The new dress she wore now had touches of white ribbons and lace to soften the harsh color. Oh, she was sick of wearing black. If only she could…No, that was out of the question. She watched the carriage roll out of sight.

Scott noticed the envy in her eyes. "How are you felling Marie?"

"Oh, much better the bruises are barely noticeable now."

Scott smiled. "You are wearing a new dress I see."

Marie looked at Logan and caught him rolling his eyes. "Yes I went by the dress shop and picked up my new dresses this morning."

"So you've taken my advice. I hope you ordered a green one to match your eyes." Scott interrupted with a smile.

Strange he had mentioned green. Mrs. Flowers still had that bolt of emerald and had mentioned again she'd like to make a dress for her from it. "No, Scott, I'm still in mourning."

"Still?" Logan said mockingly.

Her chin shot up haughtily. "Yes still."

"God forbid that you should do something improper," He taunted 

Hurt by his insult, Marie turned to Scott. "If you'll excuse me I have some more errands to run."

"Sure Marie, I'll see you tonight,"

"Good day Scott…Sheriff."

Marie fumed as she made her way down the boardwalk. If it wouldn't call attention to her self she would have stomped. Nodding her head and pursing her lips just so, she mimicked, "Sheriff Wolf you must stop by and have dinner with me, my door is always open." Miss. Monroe had blinked her big blue eyes as if a swarm of gnats had attacked her. "Humph, wonder what else her invitation entailed? Oh excuse me I forgot my parasol, I don't want my make-up to melt under this sun. Parasol, I don't even own a parasol." As she thought about it, there were a lot of things she didn't own. Did it make her a better person because she deprived her self? What would it be like to wear beautiful shimmering clothes? "God knows I could afford it…No I'm in mourning." Mourning? Mourning for what?

An unusual trio made their way to Mrs. Ida Flowers dress shop, later that morning. Their intent was questionable, as the widow stopped her progress several times and shook her head negatively. The girls, Jubilee and Kitty, begged, pleaded, cajoled and finally threatened the widow with pictures of Logan and Ororo having "dinner" together to continue the journey. Upon reaching their destination, it was several hours later when they departed the dress shop, laden with boxes of varying sizes and description. A lengthy visited to the druggist saw additional packages added to the growing number. Last but equally important, was a stop at the bootery, where Marie was measured for several pairs of soft leather shoes.

The girls collapsed on the sofa in Marie's room sighing with the relief of a successful shopping spree. 

"I never dreamed spending money could be so tiring." Marie said rubbing her feet as she took off her shoes.

"That's for sure."

"I'm going to go tell Chad to bring up some hot water for your bath, then I'll trim your hair." Jubilee said getting up and going out the door.

"My-my hair?"

"Yeah, you can't where that hairstyle with all these new clothes now, can you?"

"No I suppose not."

            Marie undressed in the separate room while they filed the tub and the girls picked out a new outfit for her to wear. When Marie entered the room in the ugliest wrapper this side of the Mississippi she was assailed with lovely smells and the girls bustling about the room. It was obvious that they did not intend to leave.

"Marie you don't have anything we don't have, so feel free to run around buck naked in front of us." Jubilee said with a smile. Marie sank lower in the tub from embarrassment. Kitty saw this and sought to ease her mind.

"Honey you have a fine figure, all the curves in the right places. I bet the sheriff could really appreciate the turn of your body."

"I don't see how, I don't have near as much up…" Marie cupped her hands just above the water and bounced them a couple of times. This resulted in the girls busting out in a huge fit of laughter. Which resulted in Marie sliding even farther down in the tub, glowing scarlet.

"If you had any more you'd be positively top-heavy." Jubes said catching her breath. 

"Every time you'd try to take a step you'd fall on your nose!" Kitty said bent over.

            They washed her hair with sweet smelling vanilla shampoo. And then presented her with a vile of the same scent. They helped her out of the tub and Jubilee brushed her hair while Kitty reached in Marie's sewing bag for scissors. 

"How much are you going to take off?" Marie said, eyes huge.

"Well, about three inches." Jubes said eyeing the long length of hair that fell to the top of Marie's tail bone. Kitty handed her the seemingly five feet long shears. Kitty noticed the worried look on Marie's face and the tears that threatened to spill and asked.

"Marie have you ever had your hair cut?"

"Once," she began, tears streaming, "when I was about eight. Mama always did my hair in two braids down my back for church, well, one Sunday I noticed Sarah McMahon and a few other girls where wearing theirs in soft curls decorated one way or another. I figured since we were all the same I could wear mine like that too. So the whole week I practiced and practiced, but I never could get those soft curls to fall right. It still looked nice, so that Sunday morning I rushed into breakfast to show my mother and grandparents and they hit the roof. Grandpa Erik was so furious he told me I looked like a wanton. He took gardening shears and chopped my hair off up to my ears. He said I would have to bear the shame for being so vain." Marie buried her face in her hands and wept. Jubilee and Kitty exchanged sympathetic looks and hugged her. 

"I promise it will look great, trust me?" Jubes said, tears in her eyes. Marie nodded and help her breath as hair fell in soft clumps on the floor. Kitty swept it up and Jubes brush her hair dry. Kitty then applied lotion to Marie's hand and a cleansing mask to her face as Jubes curled her hair. As the mask set Kitty buffed her nails a healthy pink. 

"Wait until you meet Marge Tulley, and it's time for her to come into town. She and the boys make the trip in about once a month to pick up supplies. _Boys, _that's what Marge calls them, but let me tell you, Cole and John are men if there ever were any. Big ol' strapping fellows. They could snap you apart like a green sapling if they were of a mind to." 

"Jubes quit drooling."

"You have to admit they are right-good-looking boys."

"Uh hum, Marge looks like her boys. She's a big woman and doesn't take any mouth off anybody. She's as rough as a cactus and could say things that will curl your toes. She's a strong woman and expects other women to be strong. If she approves of you then you will have a friend for life if not, then she won't have anything to do with you." Kitty said holding up a few dressed to Marie.

"Her husband abandoned her with two children to raise alone. If any body knows about hard knocks firsthand it's Marge. Anyway, when they come into town to get supplies , Marge spends several hours here in the saloon while her boys are visiting Lila's." Jubes said

"I think the green one. Who's Lila?" Marie asked

Kitty cleared her throat while Jubilee busied her self with pulling back Marie's hair from her face with combs.

"She runs the town brothel." Kitty said quickly. 

"A house of prostitution," Marie said without hesitation

"You know about such things?" Jubes asked shocked.

"If it has anything to do with sin then believe me, I know about it. My grandfather preached long and hard about the sins of mankind." Jubes and Kitty laughed, and each reached out a hand to touch her. 

"You really are something, Marie Elders."

"Thank you, I think. Know back to Marge, you mean to tell me she knowing lets her boys frequent such a place?" 

"Here turn your head to the side. Marie, these _boys _are looking at the backside of their twenties. They're men, and men have their needs. Marge knows this.

"I see." Marie said not understanding at all.

            Marie turned several times in front of the mirror. She couldn't believe her eyes, her hair didn't look like dead grass anymore. IT was elegantly pulled back from her face and fell in a mass of curls down her back. Jubilee had shortened her platinum strands in the front and they framed her face. The bridge of her nose still held a few freckles but the ointments and creams softened it and made it glow with a radiance. The dress she wore was an apple green with a high neck of cream linen lawn edged with delicate embroidery and matching cuffs. A close fitting bodice with tiny covered buttons fit her body like a lovers hand. The deep shirring at the hem was inset with the same linen lawns and complemented with tiny embroidered ribbon tied into delicate bows. Her undergarments brought a blush to her face just thinking about them. Fine cotton embraced her body, gently whispering against her nakedness when she moved. Never had she imagined herself wearing anything so soft and delicately trimmed.

Marie smiled, smoothing the fabric of her dress. "It dose look nice doesn't it?"

"You look wonderful!"

"Absolutely fabulous."

"I can never thank you both enough." She replied and remembering her lesson from Logan, She gave them both hugs. After the girls left Marie busied herself putting her newly bought clothes away. Every time passing by the mirror she would stop and glance at her self. Pretty soon, she could hear the crowd down in the bar.

"It's time."


	7. big impressions

            From the railing, Marie could see the back of Kurt as his fingers skimmed across the piano keys. As she neared the top of the stairs she fervently hoped she had not overdone things by shedding her mourning clothes for a more fashionable wardrobe. Whether or not she liked it, clothes made a big impression and with the prospect of meeting a respected woman of the community she wanted to make a good one. Not to mention the fact she also wanted to impress a certain sheriff. Her hand halted on the banister for a minute as she scanned the crowd. One by one, the customers noticed her descent. All became deathly silent. Marie was about to make a run back upstairs when one brave soul swept off his hat, pursed his lips and let loose an ear-splitting whistle. Suddenly the room became a roar of catcalls and clapping hands. Air kisses and generous smiles welcomed her as see entered the room. She made a point of greeting her customers with a warm smile. She didn't have Jubilee and Kitty's poise and charm, or their easy manner with the men, but she tried to appear comfortable. Inside, her stomach was in knots, and she wanted to clinch her hands. Chad _oohed_ and _ahhed_ over her until her face turned crimson. 

            Jubilee joined her. "Marge Tulley's here and she wants to meet you. She thought a great deal of your father."

"Oh I hope she likes me," Marie whispered dreading the confrontation. 

"You just be your charming self and you'll be fine. No, I better rephrase that, be your new charming self and you'll be great."

            Jubes escorted her though the crowed to a table in the corner. A large woman in men's clothing rose to her feet. The hand she offered to Marie was as big as a dinner plate. Marie smiled and shook the woman's hand, making sure her grip was good and strong. Marge Tulley eyed her from head to toe after Marie finished introducing herself.

"You're just a tiny thing, and certainly not the mousy girl I been hearin' about. Are the folks around these parts treating you right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, have a seat. If you've got a minute maybe we can chew the fat for a spell. My boys'll be back soon and we'll have to start for home."

             They talk for a while about the kind of woman it takes to run a saloon when Marie heard a slurred voices ring out for nearly across the room. "Ah hell Jett! What are you doin'? You save the face cards for later in the damn game!" Chett asked in shock.

"You shut you gol' damn mouth. I know what the hell I'ma doin'!" Jett loudly slurred. Great, thought Marie.

"Marge? Will you please excuse me for a minute I have to handle this." She said getting up and pushing though the crowd to where the boys stood facing each other over what appeared to be a game of spades. "Excuse me boys. But what is the problem?" She asked sternly. Chett and Jett looked like their momma had just caught them with their hands in the cookie jar. 

"We just had a disagreement about how you play spades is all." Chett mumbled looking at his feet.

"I thought we was playing Hearts?" Jett asked him until Chett elbow him in the ribs. 

"This is twice you boys have caused a disruption her. What would your mother think of all this. You do know she is in my bible study." She said scolding. The boys exchanged shocked looks then looked at her with their mouths agape. Having got the desired effect Marie addressed them.

"Now I'm not gonna tell her…this time. I want you two to go take a walk and cool off. Then you may come back and apologize to me, my staff, and the rest of my guests. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." They quickly said and rushed out the door. Marie made her way back to where Marge sat to find her standing with two very large men.

"Well little lady I sure as hell am impressed with the way you handled yourself with those two. Shoot, Charles threatened them constantly. Everything from breaking their knees, to banishment from the bar, to jail time to get those two to quit their bickerin'. I guess all it took was women touch to get the job done." She turned to her boys. "This is the kind of women I'd like for ya'll to bring home. Marie my boys." They shook her hand and she felt the strength Jubes and Kitty was talking about. 

"If you ever need my help, just holler. Charles was good to my boys and me. He helped me out of a tight one once when I almost lost my ranch. I'll always be beholden to him and his kin." She said and then left.

            Logan Wolf lifted the mug and took a deep pull of the amber brew, never taking his eyes form Marie. God, she looked good. She had turned from an ugly duckling to a beautiful swan. Even as he admired her, one thought kept prodding though his head: Now more than ever, I'm absolutely damn sure that she has just made my job harder. Now everyman for miles around will want a look, and maybe a feel, of the new saloon owner.

            A puzzled frown marred his brow. What was it about her that drew him? Form the first time he'd met her, he wanted to protect her. Hell, he'd never felt this way about anybody. Why her out of all the females he'd ever met? Was it her courage he admired? Just when he thought he had her figured out, she would throw some new little twist that would lead him astray. Lets see what has she accomplished in the two short months she had been here? She made the saloon look better than when it was first built; she made Kurt and Chad groom themselves with new clothes and soap. Which was to say the least a no small feet. She befriended and gained the respect and protection of Jubes and Kitty. And not to mention the fact she saved a toddler form certain death, and put herself into harms way. Good lord who did she think she was? A goddamned superhero? By god he do his damndest to protect her, but he wouldn't like it. And the next time Scott decides to take in a stray, he'd do well to call on somebody else to play nursemaid.

"Hi there, Sheriff, busy night?"

God her eyes where green. "Not bad, but it looks like you've been busy." 

"It tears at my conscious to think these men are wasting their hard-earned money on drink. Still, I try to watch over them and send them home before the become too inebriated." Marie assured him, proudly looking around the room.

"Inebriated, huh? You mean drunk."

"Drunk intoxicated-the list goes on and on-but we both know what I mean."

"So the men of Hazard have their own little guardian angel." He lifted his hand and touched the tantalizing curl in front of her ear. When he did, his fingers grazed the side of her face a bolt of desire shot though him. He tried to ignore it. "What about you Widow Woman? Who watches over you?"

"You do know it, Sheriff, but for the first time in my life I'm watching over myself. And I'm perfectly capable of doing so; I'm not a child anymore.

"No, Marie, you're not a child." He eyed the curves of her bodice. "And you're doing a damn fine job of running your saloon." He scanned the orderly saloon. Even Remy LeBeau's thugs had toned it down. "I think you're turning into a good businesswoman."  
"Why thank you sheriff, coming form you that means a great deal to me." She smiled brightly.

"I do have my moments."

"I believe you do."

"While I'm on a role let me tell you how nice you look tonight."

She waited watching him.

He waited watching her.

She shifted.

"Well?" he asked, irritated she hadn't commented on his compliment.

"I'm waiting."

"For wait?"

"For you to tell me how nice I look tonight."

"Marie." His voice threatening, by the smile he bestowed on her upon her took the bite from the single word.

"Okay, thank you for the compliment."

"You're welcome. I know your busy but walk me to the door. I have to make my rounds."

            Marie watched as Logan crossed the street. He stopped to light his cigar and for a moment she could see the planes of his face in the darkness. Goosebumps ran over her body and she hugged her arms across her. He is such a handsome man. She was glad she wore the green dress. If she'd admit the truth, she'd done it all for Logan. "Oh my, what am I getting myself into?"

            Logan stood in the darkness watching as one by one all the lights in the saloon were turned off. Shortly after, Marie apartment light came on. He could see her moving about in her bedroom. He felt like a peeping Tom watching her but until her was sure she was safe in her bed he wouldn't abandon his vigil.

            The first night he watched her he almost choked on a deep drag he'd just taken on his cigar when she began talking to someone. He peered intently into the lighted room. Did she have a man in there with her? She stopped and remove an article of clothing, laughed, and tossed it towards the bed.  Logan had become so angry wondering who was in her bed that it had taken him a while to notice her shapely body. When she approached the bed he was about to storm the building and drag her lover out into the street and beat him beat him to a bloody pulp. Then suddenly there she was standing at her window holding something in her arms. She'd leaned over and the bundle jumped from her arms on to the rooftop and scampered away. "My god, a cat." Logan whispered into the darkness, relief surging though him.

            Logan wait and sure enough Marie put the cat out. It hadn't taken long for ms. Rogue to discover Logan in the dark. And as usual She made a beeline to him circling his legs until he finally picked her up. After a few scratched behind the ears Logan set her down and she was off to do whatever cats did in the wee hours of the night.

            Logan waited in the shadows until Marie's room was encompassed with darkness, then he returned home to seek his own rest, confident all was well.

TBC 


	8. Cheating

{Hey guys so sorry I'm so late with this chapter. I've been at dance camp for the pass three weeks and they didn't have a computer. Thus my email account expired cuz I hadn't logged on for like thirty days. They are such needy bitches at hotmail. So you guys can contact me with my new e-mail address Justine2OO5@yahoo.com note the those are O's in 2005 not zeros. That confuses a lot of people and they never get it right so I never really handed it out until now. That's what I get for being different. Any who my schedule is pretty clear so I bang out the next two much quicker. I did this in like two days. So don't give up on me people still read and keep those reviews coming. It makes me all warm inside when I read them.}

Logan looked out across the ranch from the top of the barn. In the distance he could see a cloud of dust steadily coming closer. As he squinted a broad grin split his face. He leaned out the hayloft window, grabbed a hook that was attached to the pulley and dropped to the ground. He jogged to the house, just as his old friend swung nimbly to the ground. 

"You sure took your sweet-ass time getting here." He said as he shook the chinaman's hand.

"Patience was never one of your virtues Tadpole." Lee answered pertly

"I've lived thirty years without it. Speaking of which, that Tadpole shit isn't cute anymore." He said as he helped Lee unload his horse

"Yes but it, as you would say, riles you up, which is very humorous. At least for me." He said as he led his horse to a watering trough. 

"Yeah, well it's not supposed to be funny, it's suppose to be intimidating, I'm the sheriff for Pete's Sake. I'm supposed to be scary." Logan said hurt.

"Oh, Tadpole, for a brief moment I felt very intimidated. Do not be offended. I shall go inside and make tea. Why do not you go kill that chicken and I will prepare it in sesame sauce." Lee patted him on the back, then turned on his heel and went in side. Logan had to grin; Lee was a man who was always straight forward and to the point. Ever since he first met the man he respected him for that. 

            Logan at the tender age of fifteen had been on his own for six years already and was barely able to keep himself alive. He would pick up odd jobs from town to town and steal from general stores to feed himself. So when he got a job as a ranch hand he was naturally grateful. At Sally Petersons ranch was were he first met Lee. The foreman of the ranch never liked Logan for reasons he never knew why. But one day he used a carriage whip on Logan because he had branded a calve on the wrong side. Lee nursed him back to health. Then he took him under his wing, promising that if he would let Lee teach him the basics like reading and writing that he would also learn how to defend himself to a degree that he could best any man if they fought honorably. Which is what happened. Eventually they parted ways but wrote each other, and one would visit the other at least twice a year.

            With a sigh Logan yanked a cleaver from a nearby stump and headed to the chicken coup.

            Marie, chewing on a peppermint stick as if it were a cigar, looked at Chad smugly over her hand of cards. Chad, who was chewing on a real stogie, glanced at her and sighed. Then he threw down his hand and said.

"You really got to work on your poker face. I folded before you could even raise the bet." He said taking a deep drag and almost choking when he saw what hand she actually had, a pair of twos. 

"You were saying something about my poker face?" She asked sweetly

"Hot damn, you sure don't gotta work on bluffing." He said gathering the cards up to deal another hand. It was about noon and the employees who were up were finding entertainment amongst themselves either in the bar or somewhere in town. 

"Chad, I think I'm starting to get a hang of this but I was wondering if you could teach me something else."

"Sure, how about Five Card Stud?"

"No I was hoping you'd teach me how to cheat." She asked quickly then jumped as the cards went flying. Chad was looking at her with his mouth open and the cigar dropping on to the table.

"Why the hell would you want to cheat? It's not like you rely on cards for a living. Damnation, Marie, that sort of thing could get you killed." He said glancing around and lowering his voice as if someone where to hear.

"No, no, no I just want to be able to catch someone if they do. Oh, come on, Chad you don't want me to accuse someone if they aren't do you?"

"No, I suppose not." 

"Well," She wheedled, "if you were to teach me then I wouldn't make a mistake and good hardworking men won't lose their money unfairly."

"I'm going to regret this." He said dealing.

            It was a slow night the only occupants of the bar were Remy LeBeau, his men, and a few local men. But the only patron Marie had eyes for was the gruff sheriff that leaned casually against the bar sipping a beer and trying not to look at Marie. Marie was glad she took the extra time to change after the card game with Chad. She wore a cool, light pink silk dress with lace trim and her hair was swept from her face with pink rose buds. She untied her apron, smoothed her dress, and circled around the bar to lean next to him. He lifted an eyebrow as she sipped an amber liquid from a glass.

"It's ginger ale." She smiled up at him.

"Business isn't booming is it?"

"Why Sheriff, this is the first night in three weeks that the room hasn't been packed. I'm glad for the break." She looked over at a table where Remy sat with three local men. His thugs were in a circle watching. Behind the bar Kitty was preparing a tray of drinks. 

"Excuse me a moment Sheriff." She said picking up the tray and walking towards the table.

            Logan wasn't very talkative because he was watching Remy's men give him subtle signals and judging from the pile of chips in front of him they were pretty good ones. He was figuring out how to accuse him when Marie said something then she was going that direction. He had a gut sinking feeling.

"Why, Remy look at how well you're doing." She said innocently

"Ah, well, yes, I am having a good night." He gritted out as she circled behind him.

"Here let me refresh your drink." 

"No I'm fine thank-."

"Oh but it's empty." She said reaching for it. As she did the whole tray tipped over right on Remy's lap. He stood straight up and knocked the table over, sending chips and cards everywhere. "I'm so sorry Remy here let me take your jacket." She said dropping the tray on his foot and tugging on his arms.

"No that's not necessary."

"I insist,  I'll get it cleaned for you." She said tugging it even harder.

"Marie!" He shouted, Marie immediately back away. "It's all right." He said regaining composure. "It was an accident, it happens. I'll just take my winnings and be leaving."

" You sure they're your winnings LeBeau?" Logan said stepping up and hooking a thumb in his gun belt. 

After an overly dramatic pause he said. "Why yes Sheriff they are. Are you trying to accuse me of something?"

"Look I feel so bad, this, this, is all my fault." Marie said stepping up and wringing her hands but she was cut off when Logan threw her a look over his shoulder.

"Don't worry your pretty head Marie, I wouldn't want to cause a scene in your place of business. Divide it between the men." Remy said bending and brushing a kiss over her fingertips. Then he tipped his hat to Logan and swaggered out the door. Marie was wiping her hand on the front of her apron when Logan grabbed her upper arm.

"We need to talk." He said dragging her out the back door into the alley. When they were outside he swung her around grabbed her other arm with his other hand and looked into his eyes.

"Did you spill those drinks on LeBeau on purpose?" He asked sternly

"Wh- what if I did?" She stammered wide eyed.

"Then I might just ring your neck."

"In that case I didn't."

He held up a finger. "Don't." He warned, "Why would you do something like that?"

"Well, it was planner than the nose on your face that he was cheating. He give gave those poor men free drinks until they were stinking drunk and then he was just taking their money. When I was grabbing his coat I was hoping some cards would fall out." She rambled, using wild hand gestures, and her southern drawl becoming deeper, showing that she was excited.

"What would've you done if you were right?"

"I-well, I mean I suppose. You're the Sheriff I guess you would have done something ." She smiled up at him sweetly. With a sigh Logan stepped back, raked his hands though his hair and replaced his hat. "I was right wasn't I? He was cheating." Marie asked.

"Yes, his men were giving his signals. I was about to bust him when you had you're stroke of genius."

"I'm so sorry Sheriff, sometimes I do things before my brain has a chance to think them though." She said contritely. But then she smiled wickedly. "But I knew, I just knew he was cheating. I mean I knew from the start that he was a rat, but I never thought he would stoop so low as to steal from drunk men."

Logan had to laugh at how confident she sounded. "Yup, you're right he's a huge rat. Marie, there's talk of a railroad spur coming though these parts and from what we know it looks like it's going straight though your ranch. Remy's been buying up every available piece of land, and Scott and I have reason to think that he has his sights set on yours. The government would pay top dollar for that land and we just don't want him to con you out of that, understand?"

"I understand." She said softly, reaching up a hand to caress the side of his face. Her thumb brushing over his lips, this surprised Logan and his first reaction was to ask her what the hell she thought she was doing. But his second reaction was to press her body close to his and smother her with his kisses. He didn't have time to do either because her hand snaked around his head to grip the back of his neck and pull him down to her level. The other arm soon joined it and Marie pressed her mouth to his. 

            After his initial shock Logan drove his hand into her mass of curls and with a savage twist of his head deepened the kiss until Marie felt her knees buckle and she gripped him closer, molding her curves to the hard contours of his body. Logan couldn't take anymore. He had two choices, back her up against the wall, or break the kiss. Even though the first sounded much better, he broke off the kiss and leaned against the wall, trying to ignore the ached below his belt.

"Did I do it wrong?" She sounded worried.

"No you did it very right."

"Then what's the matter?" 

He turned to face her. "Maybe I want more than kisses from you. Maybe you want it too." He said taking a step closer, trying to scare her.

She took a step back. "I, I don't know. I do know that I'm not sorry I kissed you. In fact I'm glad I did it." She said stubbornly taking a step closer. 

Laughing softly Logan said. "Good night Marie."

 Marie reached up on tiptoes brushed a soft kiss over his cheek and whispered "Sweet dreams Logan." She turned and went back inside.

TBC


End file.
